


the one where they are okay

by alternate_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy AU, M/M, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Minor Angst, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Short, au in which anakin doesn't go to the dark side, obikin, the empire still exists though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: The Galactic Empire was established a few months ago, and Anakin Skywalker knows what saved him from playing a critical role in it was mere luck. That luck has a name, of course, and it's Obi-Wan Kenobi.Now, Anakin is overly aware of what could have been, and - more and more often - it prevents him from having a good night's sleep. Luckily, Obi-Wan is still there to help him with those.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	the one where they are okay

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is I'm all for the angst and the ansgty ships, so unsurprisingly my favourite Star Wars trilogy is the prequels and my favourite ship is obikin. 
> 
> However, in light of 2020, I feel we've had enough angst for the time being, and so I've decided to bring some comfort in the form of a fluff obikin short fic - which, in order to happen, had to take place in an AU where Anakin doesn't go to the dark side, and he and Obi-Wan become refugees in the newly established Galactic Empire.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

Anakin Skywalker woke up in a sudden movement, sitting on the bed.

For an excruciating moment, all there seemed to be in the world was the sound of his heart thumping violently against his rib cage. He heard it in his eardrums, he could feel its pulsation on his neck. His breath was shallow and rapid, and he felt sick. 

In those long seconds, Anakin was sure he was dying.

The space around him was dark and unfamiliar. He didn’t remember falling asleep on that bed, he didn’t remember the cool atmosphere of the room. All he could think of was a laugh, powerful and depraved - and alluring. All he could see were hungry, unwavering eyes. The hair on his neck prickled. In the dark, his dreams were much more concrete than reality itself.

Then, there was a creak and an elongated shape of light invaded the solid darkness of the room. Anakin blinked a couple of times, although the source of light – an extinguishing oil lamp set in a poorly lit corridor – made the bedroom dim at best. And then he was suddenly aware of a darkened figure entering the room and advancing fast toward him.

Skywalker was about to make a move to defend himself, and then-

_“Anakin”_

Even before his hazy mind could link the voice to whom it belonged to, a calming sensation washed over him. 

“Obi-Wan” he whispered, still a doubt on his words. Not because he didn’t recognize the voice of his former master, but because he was certain him being there wasn’t possible.

_What are you doing here?_

Kenobi - he could distinguish as he got closer - wore light loose clothes, his hair was disheveled, his face clearly showed he’d just woken up. He kneeled on the ground, in front of Skywalker. His eyes – wide and worried - looked for his, and Anakin instinctively pulled back. He wasn’t afraid of Obi-Wan, he alarmingly realized, he was afraid _for_ him. 

“Anakin, it’s okay” Obi-Wan said now, voice calmer, not more than a whisper “I heard you scream. I feared-“ he trailed off. And then, after a brief moment, he exhaled “I don’t know what I feared”

He looked tired. 

A cold breeze blew through an ajar window Anakin just realized was there. He could see bits of an apparent endless green field through it. Two moons hung in the night sky. He was uncomfortably aware of how sweated his skin was as the wind cooled it down and he moved over the rough and sticky bed sheets.

Now that he could see the room more distinctly, a frail sensation of familiarity began to form on Anakin’s mind. He recognized the few pieces of furniture, the way they were arranged – the way _he_ had arranged them. And he knew that he – they - had been staying there for quite some time. 

Obi-Wan had circled the bed and climbed onto it, to Anakin’s left side, slightly behind him. Anakin could feel his eyes on him, and he was suddenly overly aware of his deplorable state. His heartbeat was still accelerated, his hands trembled helplessly. He felt more fragile than one would ever like to feel; his eyes, he ruminated, must have been terrified. He felt embarrassed.

It had all been a dream. He could say it with clarity now. A vivid, horrific dream of what had happened months ago. In the last weeks, dreams that should have been a vague progression of events accompanied by ghosts of real sensations had frequently been too real for him to bear. 

Almost every night, he revived the smallest of details of those cursed moments. The realization Senator Palpatine - his friend, his _mentor_ \- was the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. How they had rushed through the corridors towards his office, aiming to stop him. How it had felt useless, as though they were all in a theater, playing parts defined for them, saying lines they couldn’t afford _not_ to say.

He shivered as a memory invaded his thoughts - the satisfaction on Palpatine’s face when he saw Anakin’s hesitation. He remembered the desperate fear of what he knew he _would_ become, and the even deeper fear of what would happen to Padmé if he _didn’t_. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff, and although you’re not falling at the moment, you know you will. Although you want to stop it, you know you won’t.

For a moment, Anakin had been _his_. 

Sometimes, he felt he still was. 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his trembling left one. He startled slightly at the contact, his former master’s skin felt warm against his cold one.

“It’s okay” 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had said those words uncountable times in those endless nights.

Anakin allowed his hand to relax under Kenobi’s – a permission and an invitation, as Obi-Wan knew well by then. He moved slowly and lightly, Anakin could barely feel him changing positions before he embraced him from behind, his head resting on his left shoulder.

“You’re safe. _We’re_ safe” he emphasized.

Slowly, almost naturally, Anakin felt himself softening under that grip. It felt comfortable to be inside his arms. He started breathing deeply and slower, accompanying the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“Thank you” he sighed.

Anakin knew he was lucky his former master had arrived early from his mission and had decided to accompany him as he went after the small group of Jedi lead by Master Windu. It had been Obi-Wan that had broken his stupor when Palpatine’s offer seemed like the only way. It had been Obi-Wan who had assured him that Padmé would be alright, that they would see to it. It had been Obi-Wan who had almost begged him to not forget who he was - the person he and Padmé _knew_ he was. 

He had never felt such emotion coming from Obi-Wan as in that moment. Maybe Kenobi had realized he needed to let his guard down, that showing what Anakin meant to him was the only way of stopping him from falling into darkness. Or maybe he just couldn’t help it. Either way, he had filled their bond with deep and sincere care. Anakin had known then - inevitably, irrevocably - that he was loved. It was an emotion so pure that Palpatine’s ones, although powerful and ambitious, seemed pale in comparison.

“Thank you” he breathed out once again. He knew Obi-Wan could feel he wasn’t merely thanking him for the present night.

Then he felt Obi-Wan’s response as his lips pressed gently to his neck, his arms gently tightening a bit more around him. Anakin felt that same love again. Selfless, bare and keenly true. And he knew he was safe. 

He looked through the window again, watching the breeze that blew through the tall grass. He mentally stated the facts to help him stay there, in that moment.

_We are on Lothal. We are refugees. We’ve escaped._

Padmé was alright. They had gotten word that, a few nights after the Empire had been established, she had given birth to healthy twins, whom she’d named Leia and Luke. She managed to maintain appearances on the now Imperial Senate, to have their children hidden for the time being. One day, it would be safe for Anakin to see them, to raise them, but, as he and Obi-Wan were currently the galaxy’s most wanted, that would have to wait.

The last few months had been hard, there had been too many close calls, and they would never stay on a planet for long. They had first tried to check on Ahsoka’s last known location, but the bounty on their heads made it almost impossible for them to gather facts and means of transportation. So they had went, reluctantly, into hiding.

Lothal had been the closest they’d had to a home since Coruscant. Anakin still longed for doing something – _anything_ – that didn’t involve sitting around all day, for being in a place where his boldest action was more than taking every measure not to be recognized when he went to get food in a nearby village.

He ached for finding Ahsoka, and, when his dreams didn’t involve Sith Lords, they tended to cover the most sinister ways in which being with the 501st division when Order 66 had been enacted could have gone. He also yearned for being reunited with Padmé, for meeting his children for the first time. There were _so many_ things he felt he ought to be doing, many things he felt responsible for.

Now, as the moons ascended in the sky, and Anakin wondered which wonders that world held, the last of his dream and its physical consequences passed. Anakin and Obi-Wan lay down, watching the endless field. Kenobi still held him in a comforting - although now softer – way, and Anakin placed his hand over his former master’s – which rested on his waist.

They were both exhausted from months of running and there were many uncertainties and dangers in their lives. And yet there, in that bed, suddenly seeing his children and Ahsoka and Padmé didn’t seem to be in a such distant future, but a very tangible and logical thing, a certainty. Obi-Wan’s love was gentle and persistent like himself, it was full of promises of better times, full of things Anakin couldn’t seem to find on his own in the last months.

On that distant Outer Rim planet, far away from most things he held dear and haunted by the ghosts of his past, Anakin fell asleep with the sensation of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading <3 It's been quite some time since I've written anything and boy was I rusty.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed it. And please, let me know what you think!


End file.
